


Not-So-Forever-Alone-Day

by Fangirlingeveryday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know being single on Valentine’s Day sucks, but being gay and in love with your straight best friend who’s a werewolf, yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Forever-Alone-Day

We all know being single on Valentine’s Day sucks, but being gay and in love with your straight best friend who’s a werewolf, yeah. Danny and Stiles were going to celebrate Forever-Alone-Day together. That plan went south when Stiles got a text from _Derek Hale_ to come outside. When they got out there Derek was leaning against the Camaro, holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of red roses, with a smirk.

 

And with a squeal Stiles’ will deny there went Danny’s plans. Scott and Isaac were out at the beach, the twins doing so ‘bonding’, Lydia and Allison are having dinner together and Jackson’s on a date with some girl. _Life sucks what’s new._ Danny thought as he walked to his truck. He missed when his phone went off and started the engine.

 

If he had noticed it he would have seen a message for Jackson reading: **My date sucked gonna come over ur house**. He wouldn’t have grabbed the empty bucket of ice-cream out of the freezer. He wouldn’t have gone to his room and pulled up porn on his laptop. And he diffidently wouldn’t have been fingering himself when Jackson came into his room.

 

Danny would have also noticed him when he came in but he didn’t. So here he was currently oblivious to his best friend frozen in the doorway. He opened his bottom drawer pulled out a vibrator Jackson had bought as a joke when he came out. It may have been a joke but it sure came in handy in times like this.

 

He coated it in lube and teased himself until he just wanted off. When he pushed it fully inside him is when he heard a pained groan from his door. Instinctively, Danny pulled the covers up. “How long have you been there?” He yelped and shifted away. He let got a moan when the toy pressed against his prostate.

 

“Fuck.” He heard Jackson breath before he met his eyes. “Y-You don’t have to stop on my account, Danny.” The blonde said and trailed his eyes back down to the tent in the sheets. He took a step in to the room and Danny could see that he liked what he saw. “Unless you want some help?”

 

He couldn’t speak as Jackson staked towards him. He looked like he was ready to eat Danny and the predatory look sent shivers through him. Danny had to admit he like a guy who’d pin him to the bed and fuck him until he broke. He watched as Jackson stripped his shirt and undid his pants.

 

“I-really?” He breathed and kicked the sheet down. Jackson’s eyes drifted to his cock then back to his face. He smirked and chuckled before dropping his pants and boxers. “Oh God you’re drunk aren’t you?” Danny shouted as the thought popped into his head. Jackson leaned down and crashed their mouths together.

 

“Do I taste drunk to you?” He asked and stared into Danny’s eyes. Danny shook his head because he didn’t he tasted like Coca-Cola and chocolate. “Okay so can we move on then?” Danny shook his head again and yanked Jackson into a kiss. He felt the other climbing on to his bed, on top over him.

 

He pushed Danny into the bed by his shoulders and raised an eyebrow when Danny moaned. “What can I say: I like guys for a reason? I’ve got a thing for BDSM?” He shot at the smirking boy. “Do something.” He grunted and wiggled around. Jackson just reached into the open drawer and pulled out a pair of cuffs.

 

“BDSM, huh? Never thought you’d be the one that was into chains and whips.” Jackson said and grabbed Danny’s hands. He closed on of the steel bracelets around a wrist, slotted the cuffs through the head board, and clasped it around the other. He tugged to make sure they were secured and smiled down a Danny.

 

“Actually I prefer… hand cuffs and riding crops, b-but I’ll try what-ever.” Danny panted out when Jackson moved in between his legs and turned the toy up. He let out a broken whimper and spread his legs more. “Are going to fuck me with the vibrator or your dick?” Danny huffed when Jackson pumped it in and out a couple times.

 

“Keep mouthing off and I’ll take it out and leave you handcuffed to your bed.” Jackson said and pulled the toy so it was barely inside him. Danny flung his head back and forth with a whimper. “Then let me have my fun, okay?” The nod Danny gave was small but answer enough because the vibrator was moving in him again.

 

It was at the perfect angle, the right speed, and Jackson was using the best amount of force. Danny could feel his orgasm rushing towards him when everything stopped. He let out a disgruntle groan and opened his eyes to see Jackson smirking at him. “Do I get your cock now that I’ve been good?” He asked as the vibrator was tossed to the ground.

 

“Yes, you do.” Jackson practically purred at him and put his legs around his hips. Danny laced his heels over the small of Jackson's back. He felt the blunt head of Jackson's cock against his asshole and let his head fall back. Once the head pushed in Jackson thrusts so he’s balls deep.

 

“Jacks.” Danny moaned out and pushed back more. He felt hands, well claws, hold him in place and heard Jackson’s quick breaths. “You okay?” He asked Jackson’s hunched over form as the other shook. Jackson nodded, slowly the claws shifted back, and he sat up. “Great now fuck me already. Please.”

 

“Well since you asked so nice.” Jackson pulled back and snapped his hips forward. He scrunched up his eyebrows and pulled on of Danny’s legs on to his shoulder. He pulled out and pushed back in again. He smirked when Danny’s body tensed slightly and trembled when he pulled back.

 

“You can-fuck- harder. Come on I know you’re stronger than that.” Danny teases through groans of Jackson’s name and moaned profanities. His eyes were clamped shut and he might have split his lip but he needed more. He heard Jackson growl as he moved faster and harder. “Oh yeah like that. So good, so good.” He felt Jackson wrap a hand around him and pump once. “Don’t I’ll-”

 

“Go ahead, Danny.” Jackson said and flicked his wrist again. “You can cum whenever you want.” He said with a partially good thrust. He watched Danny whimper out his name as he fell over the edge. Danny covered his stomach in white streaks as he clamped down around his dick. “Fuck.” He grunted and spilled inside Danny.

 

Jackson pulled out and stood up. “Wait where are you going?” Danny panicked, thinking Jackson was going to leave him like that. But instead Jackson kneeled down and dug through the drawer. When he stood up he had the key to the cuffs in his hand. “Oh, right.” Danny said with a blush.

 

Jackson leaned over him and undid the cuffs. “There, better?” He asked as Danny rubbed his wrists. Danny nodded and stared pointedly at the toy on the ground. “You know I always wondered if you actually used that.” Jackson laughed and walked out of the room.

 

“What are you-oh thanks.” He said when Jackson came back in the room with wipes. They cleaned up in silence until Danny couldn’t stand it anymore. “Why I mean what. Why did you do that? Are you playing a joke on me or just trying to get off or what?” He wouldn’t meet Jackson’s eyes.

 

“You really think I’m that much of an asshole?” Danny just shrugged. “I told you that I always wondered if you used that vibrator I gave you. I wasn’t just I wonder thing it was more of an imaging you fucking yourself while thinking of me thing.” Jackson said and climbed into the bed.

 

He wrapped his arms around Danny’s middle and nuzzled his neck. “I’m jealous of all the guys that touch you. when you come to school smelling like someone else. Sometimes I just want to hide you away because I can’t stand you being with someone else.” Jackson went silent as Danny rolled over. “I kind of love you.”

 

“I kind of love you too.” Danny said and leaned in for a small kiss. He felt Jackson smiles against his lips. “Now that we’re done having a moment from so sappy romance novel let’s go to sleep.” It was easier to fall asleep when he cared about the person in his bed.


End file.
